A Doctor Who Celebration!
by LasagnaLover
Summary: It is a celebration that The Doctors do when ever which regeneration they are matches up exactly with the date and its finally time for the 11the Doctors party! Follow 11 and his party guest as they prepare...but wait! Amy and Rory have disappeared! Where could they be and why in the name of insanity did The Doctor get banished from a planet by saying "WHO THE MAN!"


**This is for bones-sickle and spock-sickle who inspired me to write this. HERE YA GO!  
**

* * *

**10**

The 10th Doctor raced through the TARDIS halls.

_'Clothes. Check.'_

Running into a random room he peered at himself in the mirror for a second.

_'Dashing looks that Jack will never have. Check.'_

Finally jumping to the TARDIS's main controls he jabbed at a few buttons and pulled down some levers. 10 smiled satisfactorily, tucking his hands into his pants pockets as he took off, job well d-!

Oh. No!

Panicking, 10 jerked his head side to side. He was forgetting the most crucial thing!

"Where is it, where is it, where is that blasted thing?" 10 mumbled stress fully as he dug his hands around his coat pockets. After a few moments of searching he finally calmed down, pulling out something tied with a bow.

_'Present. Check.'_

"Allons-y!"

**9**

The 9th Doctor sighed as he walked up to his TARDIS console and pressed in the right coordinates. Rose was currently asleep so he didn't want to disturb her with the idea of going to see his future regenerations. Why they celebrated was a waste for him, but it seemed that his past and future regenerations made the habit of celebrating when the number of which regeneration they were matched up perfectly with the date. His was 9/9/9.

_'And boy do I regret letting 8 come in only his sheet.' _

9 shivered at the memory. Suddenly the TARDIS started to whirr, meaning that they were taking off.

"Ok lets just get this done with." said 9 as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

**Sherlock**

"Sherlock I dont really think its a good idea to go. I mean what if John suspects somethings up while your gone?" Mycroft asked/really actually argued with his brother Sherlock, a Time Lord just like him. It was a secret to most of the universe (well except The Doctor and The Master) and it was going to stay secret.

Sherlock gazed down at his brother, "Yes Mycroft I know, you've told me in total about at least exactly seven times today. Not counting the many more times you've told me in our other regenerations."

"Now see-"

Picking up his present warped all in bright green Sherlock whisked passed Mycroft and into his TARDIS which appeared to look like an modern day telephone booth, but when you went inside even though the doors were clear you could not be seen. The Doctor had given Sherlock a little advice on decoration.

He shut the door which barley held out his brothers yamerings and quickly set in the coordinates.

Sherlock smiled as his brothers voice dyed out. Time to see an old friend.

**Master (Simm)**

"Hello sir, what can I help you with today?"

The Master leered eerily at the employe, "You know what, I'm soooo verry hungry." His skull flashed a few times for effect making the small employe seem even smaller in his quaking shoes.

"Also I would like you to direct me to the nearest section of dog treats."

The shivering employe pointed a shaky finger, "Its a, its d-down there s-sir." The Master grinned.

"Thank you have a nice (Skull flash) day." Said The Master as he walked away in the pointed direction. Just as he left the small, scared employe pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Um Sarah I r-really would l-like those therapy sessions you were t-talking about...when can we start, how about r-right now if that's alright."

**River Song**

River sat in her cell at STORMCAGE flipping through a stolen magazine, it was a latest issue in the 21st century and it held just the right things she needed. Stopping on a particular page she paused and nodded, that would do nicely.

"Oh The Doctor is going to love this." She stood up, and pulled out from under her pillow a Time Manipulator strapping it on.

_'The most secure prison in the universe, what a joke.'_

And in a flash she was gone.

**Amy & Rory**

"Hurry up Rory, The Doctor will be here any minute!" Amy informed as she hurried through the house, checking if everything was ready to go. Rory huffed as he wrapped the presents faster.

"Its not like the universe is going to explode Amy if the presents aren't wrapped...ok rephrase that its The Doctor, anything can happen."

Amy slid next to her husband and helped him with the finishing touches. Any moment now...there. She stood up and proudly gazed upon her work, Rory stood up to wrapping and arm around her waist.

"Relax, it will all be fine." Rory said, trying to calm his wife's nerves. Amy sighed.

"Yes your right." Suddenly a familiar sound filled their ears as a blue box materialized outside their window. The Doctor, he was here!

"Alright then," exclaimed Rory, "lets get this party started."

**11!**

The 11th Doctor was in a grumpy mood today. First he went to go sightseeing on this planet that was said to have the most spectacular view of a particular Milky Way solar system but the planet was infested with flesh eating frogs, SERIOUSLY! Flesh eating frogs, who does that?!

Second, when he finished disposing of the rudely and not ginger frogs he accidentally yelled 'WHO THE MAN?!' and was banished off the planet. Lets just add that to another reason not to say that sentence.

Thirdly...he ran out of fish fingers and custard. The Doctor was ok but when that was discovered his mood plummeted of a cliff and into the dark reaches below. So what does he do, 11 decided that maybe paying a visit to The Ponds would cheer up his mood. He set the destination in "Sexy" and waited as his TARDIS lifted off. Something though was tugging at his mind, it felt like he was forgetting something. Something important. 11 shrugged, if it was that important then he would probably remember it when the moment showed up.

The moment his 'Sexy' landed he opened the doors only to be tackled in a ferocious hug. 11 gasped and staggered back, trying to pull Amy off of him.

"Amy uh Rory would you be so kind to possibly get your wife off me." He gave his pest puppy dog eyes that he could muster, Amy drew back.

"No can do, your stuck with us until the party's over." announced Amy as she stood her ground. Rory came next to her soon after, "So where is it?"

11 scratched his head, "Wheres what?"

"The Party!"

_'Party, well ok if they want to have a party?'_

"Uh its this way." 11 said as he lead The Pond deeper into the TARDIS.

CRACK!

The lights went off, 11 swore under his breath.

"Its alright Ponds, everything is under contro-" The lights suddenly appeared back on and guess what?!

Amy and Rory where nowhere to be seen! 11 jerked his head side to side and dashed through the barely lighted hallways. Was this the something he forgot about, then this is a very bad something.

"Amy...Rory!" 11 shouted as he ran around, searching for the missing Ponds. He stopped running and slowly glanced at a light appearing at the corner of his eye.

_'Not good, not good, not good!'_

Against the screaming of his mind 11 slowly crept up towards the mysterious light.

_'Stop, stop, stop!'_

He discovered that the light was coming from behind a door and reached cautiously to the handle.

_'Don't you dare open that!'_

Creeeaaaak. The door squeaked as 11 slowly opened it and peeked in and gasped. He pulled back, took a deep breath and slammed the door open pointing his sonic screwdriver at any threat that came his way.

"DON'T MOVE!..."

Everyone in the room stared shocked at The 11th Doctors entrance while said doctor stared awkwardly back at the people in the room. It lasted a few moments until-

"SURPRISE!"

11 gawked as he was seated at the end of a large table. Blue cups and plates sat in the middle followed by an blue icing chocolate cake that was topped with rainbow candles. He glanced at the tables other occupants.

Right next to him sat his previous regeneration who was holding a purple wrapped present, next to him was his wife River song who was slurping on a soda while she tried to hide a plushy of his TARDIS, after her was his 9th regeneration who sat there with a small smile and was talking to the one seated next to him, Sherlock who was a Time Lord also and who was holding a bright green present. After Sherlock sat to his surprise The Master who was laying his head on the table and fiddling with a dog biscuit wrapped in a red bow. Then seated right next to The Master were his companions Rory and Amy. Rory held a plushy Dalek (11 inwardly shivered) and Amy has holding a stuffed Badger.

_'She must have found out about my recent obsession with Badgers.'_

11 instantly brightened up and laughed. He had forgotten about this silly celebration that his regenerations had.

As he threw up his hands and blew out the candles everyone around him announced-

"Happy 11/11/11!"

* * *

**A/N: This is kinda my first time writing about The Doctor. Sorry if the characters dont act totally the same way they do on the TV show, I haven't watched it to much yet. **

**THANKS!;D  
**


End file.
